A New Gem
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: What will happen when the Gems meet another gem who managed to escape from Homeworld? Will this stranger be a threat to the Gems by living with them and joining their team? Read to find out, the new character is my character so she will have some of my characteristics like caring for others and being a all around badass. I own nothing but the OC so the rest belongs to Rebecca Sugar


**I own none of the characters except for my OC, the rest belong to Rebecca Sugar and the Crewniverse.**

Chapter 1: An Unknown Visitor

It was a nice summer day on the shores of Beach City and the Crystal Gems were on a mission while Steven stayed home because they had to go underwater. Steven was sitting in the living room with Lion reading a book, all of a sudden a hooded shadow figure appears on the beach and limps towards the house. When the figure got there they rang the doorbell before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Steven went to open the door and saw the figure laying there and they had a bandaged wrapped around their hand.

"Help me Lion," Steven said as Lion picked the person up and laid them on the couch, "I wonder who it is but I should wait till the Gems get back before I do anything," he replied sitting on the floor watching the person. After a while the warp pad lit up and the Crystal Gems appeared covered in seaweed and water. "Hey guys," Steven said excitedly.

"Hello there Steven" Pearl said looking to the couch, "um whose that?" She asked curiously but cautiously.

"I don't know, he just showed up on the doorstep passed out," Steven answered.

"Uncover their face," Garnet ordered. Steven did as he was told and undid the cloak to reveal a brownish orange female with the same colored hair.

"Is that...another gem?" Amethyst asked.

"I thought we were the only ones," Pearl said with a hand over her mouth.

"R-Rose Quartz ," the figure mumbled.

"Is she asking for...my mom?" Steven asked the others.

"Rose isn't here though, we'll have to wake this gem up," Garnet said going to the sink and running water over a rag and puts it on the strangers forehead then the stranger's eyes fluttered open.

"W-Where am I?" The girl asked sitting up quickly but wincing in pain then she looked up at the others, "Who are you guys?" She asked cautiously reaching for her hand.

"The question is who are you?" Pearl asked.

"My name is Citrine, I have been searching for a gem by the name of Rose Quartz. Do you know where I can find her?" Citrine asked.

"Rose is gone, why were you looking for her?" Garnet asked slowly.

"I was a prisoner on Homeworld, I escaped and stowed away on a ship coming here and when it was close to Earth I sabatoged the controls then got in an escape pod and came to Earth. After I landed I found an old gem ship and got into contact with a pink gem known as Rose Quartz, she told me where she was and that she would help me so I came here but the crash made my gem crack so I've been really weak" Citrine explained.

"Well I have healing powers, maybe I can heal your gem," Steven said excitedly.

"Um okay" Citrine said unraveling her hand to reveal and citrine gem on the back of her hand and it had a massive crack.

"That's a big crack, how come you haven't turned into a gem monster yet?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm able to keep some of my mind so I won't let myself become one of those creatures" Citrine answered.

"Now this may feel a little weird," Steven said licking his hand and placing it over Citrine's gem.

"Ewww that's so disgusting," Citrine replied with a shiver watching as the gem healed itself, then she stood up and pulled out her weapon which was a bow with arrows.

"Ah cool weapon!" Steven said excitedly.

"Thanks for healing me, it's disgusting but it works," Citrine said stretching. "Want to see what it can really do?" She asked Steven and Amethyst.

"You know it! Race you outside Steven," Amethyst said running outside with Steven behind her.

"Should we trust this gem Garnet?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"I trust her, if she was sent here to destroy us she would have done it when Steven healed her gem," Garnet answered walking outside.

"True but I'm keeping my eye on her," Pearl said following.

"Okay watch that rock over there you two," Citrine said loading arrow into the bow and launching it into the rock and it exploded into many pieces when the arrow hit it.

"That is so cool! What else can it do?!" Steven asked excitedly.

"Well I'll show you" Citrine said loading in a different colored arrow, tis time it was green. She pulled back and launched it into the sky and it exploded creating big flash of light.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked.

"It's used to blind and stun enemies for a short while," Citrine answered. "I have exploding arrows, flashbang arrows, teleportation arrows, shield arrows and many more but some are too dangerous to show," she explained.

"You're a gem, can you fuse?" Steven asked.

"I can but I don't have an available partner at the time so you may have to wait," She answered.

"Aww fine, I wanted to see a giant woman" Steven said disappointed.

"What is with you and giant women Steven?" Amethyst asked laughing.

"I like giant women, they look so cool," he answered.

"You guys don't mind if I join you do you? I won't be a bother and I'm sure my arrows will come in handy," Citrine asked Garnet.

"I don't see why not, we could use the extra help," Garnet answered.

"Great now if you don't mind I need to check my bag for my things," Citrine said running in the house.

"She's a strange gem but she'll come in handy," Garnet replied.

"Yeah especially since Steven doesn't have control of his full powers yet," Amethyst added in.

"I think she's awesome," Steven said all starry eyes.

"Oh please, I can be cool too," Pearl said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Hahahahaha! That was a good one P," Amethyst said laughing.

"Hmp," Pearl said with a annoyed expression.

"Now Amethyst, Pearl can be cool, sometimes," Garnet said with a small smirk.

"Why I deal with you guys I'll never know," Pearl said leaving and walking to the house.

"Wait Pearl, we were just joking around," Amethyst replied.

"She'll come around after awhile, now let's head back and check on our guest" Garnet added walking to the house, when they got there they heard music playing in the background.

"Whose playing music?" Steven asked opening the door to reveal Citrine listening to a small radio next to her while looking through her bag.

"Hey guys, do you have somewhere where I can put these?" Citrine said taking out a couple of gems that were surrounded in a orange bubble.

"You can bubble gems?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"Yes, I found all of these on my travels and I beat them and bubbled them but I haven't had anywhere to put them where they won't cause destruction" Citrine answered.

"I have a place, follow me," Garnet said walking to the temple door and opening it to reveal a room with a bunch of gems in bubbles. "This is where we put all the bubbles and they should be safe here since I'm the only one who can enter the room," Garnet explained.

"Okay," Citrine said letting the bubbles fly into the air with the others then everyone walked out as the door closed. "I didn't know you guys bubbled gems too, I should have known though since Rose Quartz did tell me about the corrupted gems. Speaking of which, do you know when she'll be back?" She asked not knowing what really happened to Rose.

"Rose gave up her physical form to have Steven," Amethyst said sadly.

"Wait, are you telling me that Rose Quartz is dead?" Citrine said surprised.

"Not entirely, Steven has all of Rose's powers and her kind nature. When she gave up her physical form she became half of Steven," Garnet explained.

"So this trip was all for nothing? I left Homeworld thinking I could be free but I get here and you're telling me Rose Quartz is gone," Citrine said sitting on the couch.

"But my mom did help you get free, she lead you here so you could join the Crystal Gems and protect the Earth," Steven said grabbing her hand. "'Please stay here, we could use another gem to help us fight evil," Steven said pleading.

"Okay fine, I'll stay. At least it's better than being alone with no friends," She said with a sigh.

"Good, then we'll prepare a room for you soon," Garnet said looking around.

"If you're looking for the proper one she went through the temple door," Citrine said turning her music back up.

"Wow this music is really good," Amethyst said bobbing her head.

"I know right? Music can make anyone lose control, it's really the whole point actually. I hung around a lot of humans so I hear them talk about a lot of things," she replied.

"Like what?" Steven asked with a happy smile.

"Things like this," Citrine said getting up and turning the radio to a hip hop song and started dancing, she started dancing around kind of like how a street dancer would. "This is what humans like to call break dancing, it's also my favorite type of dance," she said back flipping landing on her hand and spinning then she stopped with a pose.

"That was awesome, what else do you know?" Steven asked.

"Well, if there's one thing I know is that I'm an excellent match maker. May I see your hand Steven?" Citroen asked holding her hand out, Steven gave her his hand and she held his hand and closed her eyes then when she opened the m she smiled. "You have a special person on your mind rough now Steven, she's smart and cute and you like her a lot. May you tell me her name? I promise not to tell anyone," with a smile.

"Her name is Connie and she is one of my best friends, and I may like her a little more than a friend should. Is that a bad thing?" Steven asked Citrine.

"No it isn't a bad thing to like your best friend, when you follow your heart down the right path nothing will go wrong I promise you" Citrine answered putting a hand on his head.

"Thanks a lot Citrine! I'm going to go have a talk with Connie!"Steven said running out the house.

"How did you know that he liked Connie?" Garnet asked coming out the temple door.

"I can read people's energies so it allows me to know what they're feeling, want to give it a go?" Citrine asked holding out her hand.

"Sure although I don't know if that's true or not," Garner answered grabbing her hand and she did the same thing she did to Steven.

"Wow you have two separate minds, you also have so many emotions running through you can is not healthy. I can feel a sense of love inside of you and I can feel your love for a certain someone but it is unclear who that is," Citrine said letting her hand go.

"Who do you love Garnet?" Amethyst asked.

"I love everyone, they're my family and I love them all dearly," Garnet answered.

"Yes but this love I feel in you is a romantic one, you love someone differently then you would love anyone else," Citrine added.

"I need to go visit some places, I'll be back later," Garnet said walking to the warp pad and disappearing.

"Yep she's in love but who could it be?" Citrine asked sitting on the couch.

"We'll just have to wait and see who it is, I'm pretty sure she'll slip up sometime" Amethyst said reading a magazine.

"Yeah it probably will" Citrine said looking at temple door.

 **Oh who is Garnet in love with and what does new character have to offer the Crystal Gems? Read to find out but I may or may not make this a big story unless I get a bunch of reviews so please review and tell me what you think of it so far.**


End file.
